


Bread & Cheese

by mergatrude



Category: Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With whom would you slash cheese; a challenge put to me by Woolly Socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread & Cheese

We're good together, you and me. Our relationship is solid and nourishing, but not as boring as it may seem to a casual observer. We experiment. Preserves, vegetables, cold-cuts. Once we tried a banana. Vegemite's a favourite.

But somehow, when we're with the griller, something transcendent happens. Our love heats, expands. You become harder, you press against me more firmly. I bubble and melt into all your spaces; we merge. We become One. It is _divine!_

**Author's Note:**

> griller = broiler


End file.
